In Taka's Eyes
by SamualJennings
Summary: No one understand's poor Taka. A victim of familial troubles, deemed the un-favorite for petty reasons. Then, when his mind warps as a result; everyone insists he must have brought it upon himself. No one even bothers to try to understand his trouble. Life's not fair, is it... A story about Taka's (Scar's) overall situation, as seen from his perspective. Will move to Ao3 soon.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Hi! I'm Samual Jennings. I've been a fan of Lion King for a while now. I've always felt sorry for Taka (aka Scar ); especially with the situations in his younger life. So, I've decided to start writing a fanfiction about these events in his perspective. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Lion King, nor it's canon characters. Disney owns them. I still maintain ownership of my OCs and any original ideas.

… **...**

 **Prologue**

It was a relatively quiet evening in the Pridelands. The animals were partaking of their evening water rations; as they were in the midst of a great drought. The animals slowly disbursed, and scattered back to their homes for the evening.

However, they weren't going to get any sleep just yet. Just as many are beginning to bed down, a wail can be heard all throughout the Pridelands. Those uninformed may not have a clue as to who or what could be making that horrible noise. Some of the more suspicious in these lands might deem it a bad omen. However, for the lions near to Pride Rock, they know exactly what is going on.

Uru is in labor, about to give birth to her first cub. Ahadi is there beside her, comforting her. She's wailing out at the pain of it. All the other lionesses are around her, helping her get through the process. Eventually, Uru makes one last push, and the cub is delivered by a lioness named Uaminifu.

"He's here. And he's a male," Mini informs. She carries him gently in her mouth, and sets him down in front of Uru.

Uru, in turn, begins to lick him clean of her fluids. The cub has reddish-brown fur just like she does. He also has striking emerald eyes. Uru calls attention to Ahadi. "Look. It's our son, and future heir. He's simply beautiful."

While she continues to nuzzle the cub, and lay all sorts of affections out to her little boy, Ahadi was surveying the cub's faculties. He was pretty skinny compared to most newborn male cubs. The shape of his skull wasn't that well equipped for hunting either. "Kind of scrawny, isn't he..." Ahadi comments.

Uru looks up at her mate. "What do you mean he's 'scrawny'? You have a healthy cub and heir. Are you not satisfied?" She rolls onto her side to allow her cub to get a drink of her milk. The little cub hobbles over to her breasts, tripping and falling a couple times along the way, before he begins to suckle.

Ahadi just stares at the cub, and his prevalent physical weaknesses. "How could this thing _possibly_ be my heir? Wobbly legs, tucked in chest; even his face is out of shape..."

Uru instinctively covers her cub's ears with her paws. "Ahadi, he's just a newborn. We'll feel him regularly and make sure he's well cared for. He's bound to get stronger. Just, please, be patient until then." Uru looks up at him with puppy eyes.

Ahadi sighs. "You have another cub on the way soon, correct? If this one gets stronger before the new one comes, I'll let him be heir. Otherwise, we'll have to look for other options. One season. That's the time you have to make this cub strong. Got it?"

Uru looks down to the ground. "As you wish, Sire. But don't worry, he will be a suitable heir."

"He'd better be..." Ahadi quips. Then he walks outside, presumably to get some fresh air; but Uru believes he just wants to get away from his unwanted son.

… **...**

Over the weeks following, Uru did her absolute best to raise her son up as a big, strong lion. But however much she fed him, or helped him to exercise, his condition never changed. He did get bigger, as cubs inevitably do; but alas, stature and physical strength are not always one in the same. His physique was just as it was when he was born.

All through the season, Ahadi spent hardly any time with his infant son. As such, the young cub never really grew attached to Ahadi as a parent. Instead, he grew quite fond of his mother; as she was there to care for him and help him to experience the joy of life, as best as she could.

Eventually that season, Uru gave birth again; this time to a much stronger cub, more "fit", by Ahadi's standards. He had light golden-brown fur, brown eyes, and a broad face and chest; just like his father.

Since the newer cub was seemingly a better choice for heir, Ahadi decided to present him as such. He gently picked him up with his mouth, walked out onto the tip of Pride Rock, and presented him to all the animals in the Pridelands as heir to the throne. He also decided to name him Mufasa, which roughly translates to "a King in good condition".

Soon afterward, Uru informed Ahadi that it was time for him to name his older son. He decided to name him Taka, because, "He is a waste, left wanting." Uru was very sad and angry at Ahadi's apparent hatefulness toward the son which was not his favorite. Unfortunately, there was little she could do. Such was just the way of things, for now.

Uru only held onto Taka tighter thereafter. "You are not a waste," she reassures him. "You are wonderful. You hear me? Simply wonderful..."

Thus begins the story from the eyes of a cub named Taka.

… **...**

 **Author's Note**

...To be continued. I hope you're enjoying my story so far. Please feel free to review my work. _Constructive_ criticism is appreciated, but please no flames. I don't know how often I'll be able to release new chapters, but hopefully the next one will come out soon.

See ya next time!...


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Hi. Samual Jennings here again. Here is the first official chapter of the story; starting when Taka is a cub just barely older than a todler. I hope you enjoy...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Lion King, nor it's canon characters. Disney owns them. I still maintain ownership of my OCs and any original ideas.

 **FFN Users:** Please read the Author's note at the bottom if you are reading this through .

… **...**

 **Chapter 1**

It's just before sunrise, in the main cave on Pride Rock. Taka is laying comfortably next to Uru, who herself is sleeping with her paw over his back. Taka couldn't stay asleep. He kept sneaking looks over to his little brother, who was resting against Ahadi's mane. He hadn't really gotten a chance to meet his brother.

He decides to get up and see his brother. He sneaks up in front of his father, and gets a good look at his brother. He smiles at the cute little cub. He decides to get a little closer, nuzzling his head against the slightly smaller toddler cub. Circumstantially, he also ended up rubbing against Ahadi's chest. This woke up the sleeping king, and he saw Taka cuddling with his brother.

"Taka!" Ahadi reprimands in a quiet, but stern voice.

Taka retracts from his position, and timidly looks up at his father. "Y-yes, sir?"

"Leave my son alone. You'll wake him up prematurely."

Taka tilts his head. "Aren't I your son too, Dad?

"Mufasa is going to be King someday. He needs the proper care; care that you, Taka, cannot provide."

"Oh. Okay," Taka concedes, too young to really understand why his father was treating him and his brother differently. He saunters back over to Uru. Ahadi falls back asleep for now, while Taka just waits for the sun to rise.

… **...**

The rest of the family rose with the sun, and went about their day. His mother was going to hunt alongside the other lionesses, whereas his father was set to execute his kingly duties; taking Mufasa with him. Taka knew Ahadi wouldn't want him to handle Muffy, which is what he had nicknamed his brother. However, he still wanted time to spend with his father, as any cub would.

Thus, he asked, "Father? Could I hang out with you today"

"You are going with your mother," was the reply.

"But, Dad, I'm with Mother all the time. Why can't I be with you"

"Because I'm busy being King. You haven't the slightest idea of what a strain a kingdom is on a lion," he insisted. "That's my final word on the matter. Now go."

Taka runs off to his mother, feeling dejected. Uru and the other lionesses hunt, while Taka stays close by, watching them. He tries to put on a happy face, but his mood continues to be dull. Uaminifu, one of the lionesses and a good friend of his mother's, walks up to him after finishing a kill.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asks. "You seem a little down."

"Yeah, I'm fine." he excuses, not really wanting to tell his troubles to some random lioness.

"Okay. But if you need to tell someone about anything, I can listen. Or I'm sure your mom would, if you'd be more comfortable with her," she offers, then goes back to hunting with the others.

After the lionesses have finished hunting, and brought back their kill; she goes for a small walk with Taka. A few minutes pass, before Taka begins to speak with his mother. "Mom, why doesn't Dad want to be with me?"

She stops walking, and turns to face her cub. "Your father is very oriented around his own administration. He feels he must spend all his spare time training his heir, your brother, to take his place. It's unfortunate, but there's not much we can do about it. He's a decent king as they go, but he has a lot to learn about being a father."

"O-okay. I guess that sort of makes sense. But why doesn't he want me to be with my brother?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Uru inquires.

Taka explains. "Well, every night and morning if I try to visit with my brother, he tells me to go, or he pushes me away. And even when he's away, one of his advisers always takes care of Muffy, and they push me away too."

Uru keeps in her anger at Ahadi. She can't stand to think that he would keep his own cubs separated, just because of some petty prejudice he held against Taka. "Taka, that is wrong of him to do. I will make sure that your father lets you spend time with your little brother. Uaminifu will keep your father in check while I am away."

"Away?" Taka questions. "Where are you going?"

"The draught is getting worse. There isn't enough water underground to replenish the water holes. Our last source of water is slowly starting to dry up. I talked with Uaminifu, and we agreed that our best chance would be for me to look for water."

"Wh-when will you be coming back?"

"I don't know. I will come back, my son. But, as of now, I must go. Tell Uaminifu what I said about your father and brother, okay?"

Taka hessitates to say anything. He doesn't get much time with his father, and he didn't want to lose his mother too. But he conceded that he'd at least still have his brother to keep him company, if all went well. And his mother _did_ say that she'd come back. "Okay, mother. Come back soon." he pleads as he nuzzles her for the final time in his childhood.

"I'll try." she assures. Then the two lions go their separate ways; one looking for water, and the other looking for love.

… **...**

 **Author's Note**

I hope you liked this next installment. Rest assured, more are on the way. As always, any constructive criticism or praise you give me is greatly appreciated in reviews. As are your faves, follows and kudos.

 **PizzaSteve3982:** Thank you for the positive review! I will definitely continue to write this story!

 **FFN Users:** Due to certain unignorable safety hazards that posting on poses to me of late, I will slowly but surely be moving my story over to Archive of Our Own. I already cross-post my story there, so you could follow it there _now_ if you wanted to. I have the same author name there, so it's easy to find me and my story there. After a few chapters, I may not update on FFN anymore, but will continue to update on Archive of Our Own. If you want to continue following my story after that, you may have to follow it there. Thank you.

If you have any thing you'd like to talk to me abou; shoot me a PM, or contact me through email at cultureunitedstates , or on discord at SamualJennings#5987.

See ya next time!...


End file.
